WrestleSzrot World Heavyweight Championship
Redaktorzy wyklęci What is Wrestling postanowili stworzyć quality projekt o nazwie WrestleSzrot. Co za tym idzie, powstało mistrzostwo WrestleSzrot, o które rywalizują redaktorzy portalu poprzez typowanie gal. Mistrzostwo zadebiutowało 4 stycznia 2019 roku podczas Wrestle Kingdom 13. Wtedy to Damon pokonał ShowOffa, Chrisa Mista i OffceBarana zostając jednocześnie pierwszym posiadaczem złota. Pierwsza obrona przypadła 8 dni później, chociaż nie była wcześniej zapowiedziana, podczas NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool. Mistrz postawił tytuł na szali przeciwko ShowOffowi oraz Chrisowi Mistowi. To właśnie adept MZW zwyciężył i odebrał tytuł Damonowi. Kolejna walka o WrestleSzrot Heavyweight Championship planowana jest na 27 stycznia podczas Royal Rumble PPV. Dzień przed Royal Rumble, podczas NXT TakeOver: Phoenix rozegrany został Triple Threat Match: Chris Mist vs. Damon vs. ShowOff. Zwycięzca zgarniał możliwość typowania jako ostatni oraz wybrania numerków jako pierwszy, podczas Royal Rumble. Mistrz, Chris Mist, udowodnił, że nie trzyma tytułu przez przypadek i wygrał tę rywalizację. 24 godziny później nie miał już takiego szczęścia. W razie remisu wszyscy typowali 10-ciu zawodników, którzy nie są zapowiedziani na występ w Royal Rumble Matchu mężczyzn, a wystąpią w nim. Okazało się, że było to potrzebne, do wyłonienia zwycięzcy. Damon, Offca i Mist remisowali i to ten pierwszy odgadł największą ilość zawodników, którzy pojawili się wcześniej nie zapowiedziani, w RR Matchu. Kolejna obrona przewidziana jest na WWE Elimination Chamber. Tam ShowOff nie miał sobie równych, jednocześnie zdobywając złoto po raz pierwszy. Kolejna walka miała nadejść na Fastlane, jednak wyniki zostały anulowane, przez zmiany w karcie, w trakcie trwania gali. Nadszedł więc czas WrestleManii. Dwa dni wcześniej, podczas TakeOver: New York, ShowOff wygrał prawo do typowania jako ostatni. Nie udało mu się jednak wygrać już na największej ze scen, gdzie musiał uznać wyższość Damona. Kilka dni później tytuł zmienił swoją nazwę, ze względu na POTĘŻNE kontrowersje, które wywołał. Od 10 kwietnia jest to All About Respect World Heavyweight Championship, bo przecież strona WrestleSzrot nie istnieje, to po co ta fraza w nazwie. Nowe nazewnictwo "złota", to wyraz szacunku, jakim darzymy siebie nawzajem oraz wszelakie redakcje, które pracują na to, aby promować wrestling w Polsce. Brawo dla nich! Tymczasem wróćmy do walki o tytuł, bo to nasz główny temat! Damonowi udało obronić się złoto podczas Money in the Bank, walka była wyrównana, jednak głupi ma zawsze szczęście. Pecha mają za to ci, o złotym sercu, dlatego nie zaliczyliśmy Frostowi punktu za cash-in Bayley. Bywa tak czasami. Co dalej? Sprawiedliwości wróciła, niczym karma do osoby, która tytułu jeszcze nie posiadała. Podczas pierwszej gali AEW weszliśmy również w nowy rozdział historii "All About Respect Championship", rozpoczynając rządy, gardzącego dwuręcznymi mieczami z epoki wczesnego średniowiecza (bo takowych nie było), Simona Frosta. Czy jednak na długo? W przeciągu dwóch najbliższych tygodni czekają go aż dwie obrony! NXT Takeover XXV i NJPW Dominion. Szanse na wyjście z tego z tarczą ma więc nikłe! Frost to jednocześnie pierwszy WrestleSzrot Grand Slam Champion. Obecnie posiada wszystkie aktywne tytuły tego tworu (główny, bowling oraz 2K). Simon obronił tytuł na Takeover XXV po niesamowitej walce. Do samego końca wydawało się, że Damon zgarnie tytuł po raz czwarty, jednak zwycięstwo Adama Cole'a w walce wieczoru, dało również chwałę ówczesnemu mistrzowi. Olał on jednak Super ShowDown, dlatego został pozbawiony tytułu. Ot, taka sytuacja. ShowOff wygrał typer i teraz zapewne dwa dni pocieszy się byciem mistrzem, bo zaraz Dominion, więc wygra to wszystko osoba, która NJPW nawet nie ogląda. Przeczuwamy spoiler: Chris Mist odzyska, co stracił. No.... i wylądował. Spoiler się nie sprawdził i na Dominion wygrał Damon, posiadając streak 2-0 na galach NJPW. To jest dopiero ekspert od Japonii! Nie tylko od Japonii, jak miało się okazać dwa tygodnie później. Stomping Grounds nikogo nie obchodziło, dlatego nawet dając typy, to i tak Damon obronił tytuł. Gdzieś po drodze ruszył G1 Climax, w którym Damon, Offca i ShowOff walczą o zwycięstwo w Pick'emie turnieju. Zwycięzca dostanie title shota, w trakcie celebracji pierwszego roku ALL ABOUT RESPECT CHAMPIONSHIP, podczas DWUDNIOWEGO Wrestle Kingdom 14! Extreme Rules to ostatni przystanek przed SummerSlam. Czy Damon przejdzie ostatnią przeszkodę przed największą galą lata? Jest faworytem, ale wszystko się może zdarzyć! No i nie wygrał! ShowOff zwycięsko opuścił Extreme Rules, a podczas weekendu SummerSlam czekało go wielkie wyzwanie. Punkty z typera NXT Takeover: Toronto oraz WWE SummerSlam miały być liczone do jednego puli. Uwierzycie, że nawet po takiej liczbie pojedynków padł remis? ShowOff i Damon mieli tyle samo punktów, przez co ten pierwszy obronił złoto. Jego trzeci title reign nie był jednak łatwy, ponieważ już za zakrętem czaiła się obrona w identycznej stypulacji, tym razem jednak sumowane były punkty NXT UK Takeover Cardiff oraz AEW All Out. Tutaj już ShowOffowi obronić się nie udało. Chris Mist z przewagą kilku punktów po prawie 8 miesiącach (!) wrócił na szczyt. Podliczanie punktów z dwóch gal jednak najwyraźniej się w WrestleSzrot spodobało, ponieważ za rogiem czekał wyjazd na Progress, a tego samego dnia miała miejsce gala Clash of Champions. To właśnie z tych dwóch eventów sumowane były wyniki. Wyjazd do Londynu był udany, Mist poznał magię metra, ShowOff przeszedł 5 metrów obok Jima Smallmana ale bał się zagadać (tak samo, jak do nas później bał się zagadać Keith Lee, dosłownie mijając nas), a Damon wydał zdecydowanie za dużo pieniędzy. Jednocześnie jednak trafił zwycięzce Rumble Matchu o tytuł Proteus, co... no jakimś osiągnięciem jest. Pomimo tego, że walka o złoto trwała do końca Clash of Champions, to jednak gdy trafiasz win Paula Robinsona, który wychodzi z numerem jeden... to masz dzień konia i wygrać musisz. Więc wygrał. W trakcie celebracji Damon zadedykował piąty title reign Bookerowi T, Street Profits oraz Otisowi Dozowiciowi. No i uznaliśmy, że skoro Damon zawsze wygrywa, więc nie ma sensu o to złoto walczyć. Więc olaliśmy Hell in a Cell, bo wyszliśmy z założenia, że prawdziwe PPV czeka nas 31 października - Crown Jewel. Show w Arabii jednak też olaliśmy pod względem typowania, w ten sposób Damon stał się najdłuższym mistrzem, nie zaliczając ani jednej obrony. Brawo on! W końcu jednak wróciliśmy do tytułu. AEW proszę Państwa. Full Gear, ważna gala. Damon w pierwszej obronie. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mu się uda. Nagle dla zachowania emocji głosuje na Cody'ego i przewala w ten sposób typer. Dusza romantyka! ShowOff wygrał i teraz czeka go obrona w typerze łączonym TakeOver: WarGames & Survivor Series. Trzeba było typować normalnie, to Damon obroniłby tytuł podczas Full Gear oraz, jak się później okazało... w łączonym typerze Takeover i Survivor Series, ponieważ tam również był najlepszy. ShowOffowi nie pomógł Seth Rollins, który w ten sposób stracił w jego oczach, w kontekście walki o miejsce numer #1 w TOP 100 za 2019 rok. ShowOff i Bret Hart zgadzają się, że całe zło tego świata to wina Setha Rollinsa. Do końca roku Damianowi pozostała ostatnia obrona złota. WWE TLC. Czy mu się uda i wyruszy do Japonii na Wrestle Kingdom z tytułem All About Respect? Będą emocje! TLC było dziwnym typerem. Wszyscy mieli Romana, to wygrał Corbin. To nie jedyny powód dziwności. Do akcji, po wielu miesiącach wrócił Simon Frost, który z dupy wrzucił typy, ale gdy okazało się, że czegoś mu brakuje i poprosiliśmy go o uzupełnienie predykcji, odpowiedział nam: "gram". Nie no, finalnie wysłał, ale niestety do zwycięstwa było daleko. Z glorią i chwałą na koniec roku minął się także Chris Mist, ponieważ TLC nie miało przedrostka "UK" w nazwie. ShowOff i Damon mieli te same typy (co za przypadek), a o zwycięstwie Damona zadecydowało pytanie dodatkowe: co main eventować będzie show. ShowOff postawił na dużego psa, a Damon na duże bimbały. W ten sposób mógł on kończyć rok w ten sam sposób, jak zaczął... z tytułem! 2020! Damian, jako mistrz, poleciał na Wrestle Kingdom, bo taka właśnie była nagroda, za wejście z tytułem w nowy rok. Dzięki wygraniu G1 Climax, fanclub Damiana mógł spać spokojnie, ponieważ Polak, pfu BRYTYJCZYK, nie musiał bronić złota podczas DWUDNIOWEGO WRESTLE KINGDOM. Kolejne wyzwanie przyszło podczas NXT UK Takeover: BlackPool II. Tutaj zabawa zrobiła się przednia. Damian mógł dokonać niemożliwego i jako pierwszy mistrz w historii, obronić All About Respect Championship dwukrotnie, podczas jednego reignu. Plan ten chcieli pokrzyżować ShowOff i Chris Mist, jednak na tego drugiego skierowana była cała uwaga. Jeżeli przyjrzycie się uważnie, może nie ma on za bogatej historii z pasem, ale jeżeli już wygrywał miano mistrza, to właśnie na UK Takeover. 2 gale, 2 reigny. Przypadek? Nie sądzę! Czas typowania. Okazało się, że ShowOff i Damian mają te same typy (co za przypadek), przez co ShowOff wyeliminował się z rozgrywki, jeszcze przed jej startem. Mist vs. Damon. Streak vs. Title. Co ich dzieliło? Walka Devlin vs. Bate. Mist: Bate, Damon: Devlin. Jedna walka, jeden typ, historia napisze się na naszych oczach. Weszli do ringu, skradli show, zabrakło tylko tego, by sędzia przed walką uniósł tytuł All About Respect. Jordan Beno... Devlin zawiódł Damiana przegrywając nie tylko z Tylerem Bate'em, ale pośrednio też z Chrisem Mistem. Od teraz jego streak na UK TakeOver wynosi 3-0 i jego końca nie widać. Mist zamierza w tym title reignie po raz pierwszy w życiu obronić pas, a to, że ten reign będzie wyjątkowy, wiemy już od startu... ponieważ pas wraca do korzeni i od teraz znów nazywa się WrestleSzrot World Heavyweight Championship*. Czy babyface federacji, ace of WrestleSzrot - Damon Okami pokona panującego obecnie Chrisa Mista już na Royal Rumble? Czy może ShowOff wyskoczy nagle i zgarnie pas dla siebie? HYPE! *nazwa ta nie pokrywa się z przekonaniami reszty zawodników, ponieważ my wszystkich szanujemy. Staty na dzień 27.01.20 TABELA WSZECHCZASÓW: